The field of the present invention relates to latches and latch systems.
Many latch systems are mounted to panels and doors in a manner such that some protruding handle or knob is required to open and close the latch. When such a panel or door doubles as a working surface or is used in a crowded area, such a protruding object can be hazardous or inconvenient.
In the aircraft industry when a panel or door is mounted to the exterior of an aircraft, any protruding object becomes aerodynamically undesirable, creating unnecessary drag. Thus, it is beneficial to provide a latch which can be mounted flush with the panel or door, and does not require an external handle. Additionally, the need for unique tools is bothersome; and the ability to operate a latch without a tool or removable handle is also desirable.
Another problem with many latch systems is that they can hold a panel or door in a semi-locked or closed but unlatched position. A door using such systems may appear locked when, in fact, the latch is only partially secured. Thus, it is advantageous in circumstances where complete closure is required that the panel or door not be capable of closure without latching fully.
Finally, the designs of many latch systems are not air and water tight. Such latches would be of little value on certain aircraft applications where a complete seal is required. Thus, latches which can be sealed against internal air pressure and external moisture are advantageous.